


it reminded me of you

by Gone_by_dawn



Series: 100 ways to say... criminal minds [2]
Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: BC I SAY SO, Everyone Is Gay, Fluff, M/M, actually, also Spencer is bi, that seems obvious but I thought I should specify
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-16
Updated: 2019-01-16
Packaged: 2019-10-10 23:27:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17435504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gone_by_dawn/pseuds/Gone_by_dawn
Summary: Spencer brings back a gift for Morgan an a whim. Morgan has feelings about that.





	it reminded me of you

On a normal day, Spencer drank a cup of coffee from the office coffee pot and called it a morning. Occasionally, however, when he was actually feeling cheerful and up for human interaction, he'd stop by _Davy's_ , a small coffee shop tucked away on a bad street, just off of the route to work. Today had been one of those days, so he'd popped by to order his drink without really much of a thought. And that would've been the end of it, if something by the snack display hadn't caught his eye.

"You sell books here?" He asked, glancing up at the barista curiously. She was the same barista he usually saw when he did decide to drop in, which admittedly wasn't very often. Her name tag said Aaliyah.

"Yeah," she said. "They're new. Guess my manager thought they'd bring in some money. We only got like four authors, though."

"You have Vonnegut."

Aaliyah shrugged. "And some more in the back. Chrisy's into him. Did you want one?"

Spencer thought about it for a moment. He'd really just came for coffee, but...

"Yeah, actually, I would. Could you see if maybe you had this one, it's my friend's favorite."

The barista shrugged again. "Sure thing."

~~~

"Hey, Spence. Coffee day?"

Spencer smiled warmly at JJ. "Yeah, it is. I'm not late for the debriefing am I?"

"No, not at all. We'll start as soon as Hotch gets here, but he's running a little behind. Everyone else is just hanging around the bull pen, if you wanted to sit around until he shows up."

"You're not coming?"

"I was just there," JJ laughed, rubbing Spencer's head affectionately. "What's in the bag."

He shook his head, trying to fix his hair helplessly. "It's nothing, just a gift. For Morgan."

A new voice joined in. "Did I hear my name?"

The pair turned in time to see Derek making his way towards them, wide smile already in place. JJ nudged Reid good-naturedly.

"Yes, you did. Spence said he got you a little something." She said, sounding amused and surprised. 

"Is that right? Pretty Boy, whatcha got for me?"

Spencer flushed, watching the two stare at him expectantly. He had a good feeling he was being teased, but not in a malicious way. The easy comrade he felt between the two might've even been his favorite part of working in the B.A.U. He rubbed the back of his neck with the hand holding the paper bag.

"It's just--well, here. You can open it, I guess."

Derek raised his eyebrows at Reid and then turned to share a funny look with JJ. The blonde laughed, delighted. "What is it?"

Morgan reached a hand into the bag, and was surprised to feel a book. He pulled it out to get a better view.

" _Mother Night_?"

If Spencer was slightly embarrassed before, he was definitely so now. "Ah, well, I overheard you saying to Emily how much you love Vonnegut, and I went to get my coffee today and they just happened to be selling Vonnegut, and it, just... **it reminded me of you**."

JJ's mouth fell into a small 'o' shape, while Derek looked up to beam at Spencer. 

"Reid, that's awesome, man, thanks.  _Mother Night_ is my favorite. That memory of yours, huh?"

He wasn't blushing, he  _wasn't blushing._ "Eidetic memory is more defined as ability to recall images from memory vividly after only a few instances of exposure. This was more just remembering things about my friends."

He took an impulsive drink from his coffee and turned to head to his desk. As he was walking away, he didn't notice the warm look Derek shot after him, or the knowing one JJ shot at Derek. He did notice, however, that Derek seemed to pay a little bit more attention to him that day, and that he didn't even cut Spencer off mid-rant like he normally might have. He also thought he noticed JJ stealing glances at Morgan all day, but he wasn't as sure on that one. Maybe he'd ask. Later, though; it could wait.

**Author's Note:**

> as always, inspired by [ this ](http://p0ck3tf0x.tumblr.com/post/98502010026/one-hundred-ways-to-say-i-love-you). I'm going to stop tagging it every post bc theres a hundred of them obviously but it's cited in this work, the first one, and in the series description!


End file.
